Til The Last One Comes Home
by LegionInfinity
Summary: It was the right thing for her to do, but he should have stopped her. But how was he supposed to know the kiss they shared before she left, would be her last. One-shot. ZaneXOC


I stared in the mirror as I reached up and adjusted my light blue tie. Today was the day,the day I had been dreading for the last few months. I stared into my own face and watched as my small, comforting smile was replaced by a deep, disgusted scowl. I felt every cold shard of glass cut against my skin as my fist smashed into the mirror. I glanced down at my bloody hands and fell to my knees, not even feeling the glass push it's way into the soft flesh on my knee. A large sob escaped my lips and was soon followed by a river of tears. How could I have let this happen?

I remember it like it was yesterday, her packing her bag. I remember sitting on the bed, just watching her, wondering what I should say.

"You do not have to go. You could stay here with me." I told them, letting the hope creep into my voice. She turned to look at me and smiled, but her eyes were sad. She stopped packing and walked over to the bed, where she sat down next to me. She gently pushed the strand of hair that hung in the center of my forehead out of my face. Her long, delicate fingers traced up and down my jawline.

" I know. But they need me down there. I can help heal the sick and injured. And I will be doing the N.A.F's such a big favor."

I shifted my body so I could look at her.

" The Ninjago Armed Forces have been doing fine in their own so far. Why do they need you to come, and so suddenly?"

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, as if deep in thought. Then, she opened her eyes and stood up, grabbed her bag, and began walking towards the door. I sat there in shock. When I finally shook it off, I ran to catch up with her, catching her as she was walking out the door.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned to look at me, I reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. Pulling her body closer to mine, I pressed my cold lips against her's, and it wasn't long until she was kissing me back. When we pulled away, I looked her in the eyes.

"Just...just come back to me safe, alright?" She smiled.

" I promise."

She slipped out of my grasp and I watched her silhouette walk away in the pale moonlight. I smiled, trying to remember every detail of the moment we shared before she left. Her kiss still lingered on my lips.

Little did I know, it would be our last.

The funeral home was cold and it smelled of chemicals, but it did not really matter to us. We listened silently to preacher as he gave his sermon, but none of us were really paying attention. We all kept glancing over at the polished wood covering the closed casket and we all kept thinking what was in there, who was in there.

"...and now I'd like to call forward a few family members of the deceased. Colston Brookestone, Jacob Walker, Kaito Ignis, and Zanen Thomas."

Everyone quietly applauded as we walked up, but they could all tell we were paying them no mind. Cole got through about half his speech before he got so worked up, he could not go on. Kai and Jay got a bit farther before leaving the podium to join Cole. As I walked up, I could feel every eye in the room on me. Standing there, I suddenly remembered where I was and what I was doing. The words just tumbled out.

" She was many things to us, sister, friend," I said glancing over at where the others were sitting, " girlfriend. But no matter what she was to you, we all called her the same thing." I glanced over at the casket, " We called her a hero. And she really was. From the moment she was born, to the moment she died, saving that young man on the warfront, she was heroic. She was brave, strong, and true. She may have lost her temper sometimes, but her heart was always in the right place."

With that, I walked over to the casket and laid my hand on in. With a heavy heart, I whispered the rest of my speech.

"Farewell, friend. Farewell, sister. Farewell, my love."

Goodbye Aryan. You will be with me.

Forever and always.

Hey everyone! It's Legion! I know that this story is such a downer but I wrote it because I had to do a report on the soldiers over-seas and I wanted to write this story to remind you that no matter what happens, they will always be with you. Forever and always. 3


End file.
